


Look Right Through the Cracks

by thesaddestboner



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, M/M, New York Yankees, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-27
Updated: 2010-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaddestboner/pseuds/thesaddestboner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Roger is a bad habit Andy has yet to break. He probably never will.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look Right Through the Cracks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inplayruns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inplayruns/gifts).



> Originally written for [**inplayruns**](http://inplayruns.livejournal.com/) for a meme. It didn’t quite turn out how I wanted it do, but I’m reasonably satisfied with it so I’m posting it here.
> 
> Title from "Right Where It Belongs," by Nine Inch Nails.
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/thesaddestboner) and [tumblr](http://saddestboner.tumblr.com).

They don't talk anymore, but that shouldn't come as much of a surprise. Roger will forever blame Andy for "betraying" him even if Andy doesn't look at it quite that way. Andy's faith taught him to be honest and upright, and he'd finally gotten tired of the lies. His soul felt so _heavy_ and when he finally told the truth, it was like the Lord himself had reached down and lightened his load.

It comes as a great surprise when Roger leaves him a terse phone message: _Ain't seen you in a while. We should meet up sometime._

Andy deletes the message.

-

Roger calls the next morning and leaves another message. _Andy, answer your Goddamn phone._

He deletes this one too.

-

Andy supposes he shouldn't be too surprised to see Roger waiting in his driveway. He looks as imperious as ever, head held higher than he has any right to.

"Tired of playin' phone tag," Roger grunts, pushing away from the cab of his pickup.

"I have nothing to say to you," Andy says, trying to sound more patient than he feels.

"I got somethin' to say to you." Roger doesn't sound angry, though.

There's no use in fighting. They both know how this dance will end.

"C'mon inside. Laura's out and the kids're at school," Andy says. He could never resist Roger anything. He supposes it holds true even in retirement.

-

Roger pushes Andy face first into the mattress. His hand is big and warm on the back of Andy's neck, and he can feel the calluses on his palm. Somehow, every meeting of theirs that occurs off the diamond ends this way: Roger's hand fisted on the back of Andy's neck, Andy pressed into the mattress.

Roger is a bad habit Andy has yet to break. He probably never will.

Roger leans down and presses his mouth against Andy's ear. His voice is a low hiss. "I win again. I always win."

Andy curls his hands in the bedsheets. Something uncurls deep in his stomach and he wants to throw up, but he doesn't. He wants to fight him on it, even though he knows he can't. He lets Roger in every time, and he always lets him win. Maybe he'll turn the tables on Roger some day, maybe _he'll_ be the champion of this weird game they play. Until then, he'll always be under Roger's thumb.

**Author's Note:**

> The author of this piece intends no insult, slander, or copyright infringement, and is not profiting from this work. This story is a complete work of fiction and does not necessarily reflect on the nature of the individuals featured. This is for entertainment purposes only. If you found this story while Googling your name or the names of your friends, hit the back button now.


End file.
